FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a clip 41 which is one example of a conventional clip. In FIG. 6, for example, as described in the following Patent Document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S62-156612), the clip 41 is provided with a first support pillar 42 and a second support pillar 43 integrally drooping from a head portion which is not shown in the figure; and a first elastic leg 44 and a second elastic leg 45 extending from end portions of the first support pillar 42 and the second support pillar 43 toward a head portion side, in a V-shape. Also, the first support pillar 42, the second support pillar 43, the first elastic leg 44, and the second elastic leg 45 are mutually provided so as to be symmetrical with respect to a point.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a clip 51 which is another example of a conventional clip. In FIG. 7, for example, as described in the following Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-276633), the clip 51 is configured by a head portion 52 abutting against one surface of a panel when the clip 51 is inserted into an attachment hole of the panel; a support pillar 53 extending downward from a center portion of the head portion 52; V-shaped elastic legs 55 turned back toward a head portion 52 side from an end portion 54 of the support pillar 53; and locking portions 56 provided on an outside of the elastic legs 55.